A Chance For Us to be Together
by tatsumi yuki
Summary: Guren Likes Yuu, Yuu likes Guren too. They just didnt have the confidence to confess to one another. One day Guren calls Yuu to his office. What ever will happen next? -Smut Warning-Oneshot-


Guren likes Yuu Yuu like Guren too.They just didnt have the confidence to confess to one another.One day,Guren decides to confess to Yuu.So he calls Yuu to come to his office.After a few minutes,Yuu comes in without knocking.

'Just like him'

thought Guren while chuckling mentally.After Yuu gets in Gurens office he asks Guren.

"Whadaya want guren?"

Guren need to act normal so he need to look like he's calm inside and outside eventhough he's so nervous now.So he continues to do his ususal acts with Yuu.

"ohh?~ mad are yah?"

"n-no im not.."

"really?~"

"no."

"oh so you are mad?"

"eh no eh...argh stop confusing me Guren!"

"yeah right your not mad..."

By this Yuu's patience has come to an end.The next thing he knew he is charging at Guren.Yuu tried to punch Guren but unfortunately he dodge it.So he tried again but this time Guren blocked it.Then Guren catch both or Yuu's hands and hugs him from the back with his hands on Yuu's waist to seal him from moving.Leaving a hanging Yuu cause Yuu's legs didnt reach the floor or easy says he's too short.

"still mad kid?"

"I'm *sighs* not mad..."

"then why did yah attack me before?"

Yuu stayed silent.After a few thinkings,Guren found an idea too make Yuu spill.A wicked one.

"ya know...If you dont tell me why,Ill just make you to spill the beans."

says Guren while smirking wickedly.Yuu suddenly feel a chill down his spine after he heard Guren says that and he shuddered.Then Guren suddenly kiss Yuu then parted away.

"wha- mmph!"

Before Yuu could continue Guren kiss him again.A hot french kiss.After that Guren continue to licks one of Yuu's ear.

"G-u-ren?!H-Hey!a-ahn!"

After that Guren carry Yuu bridal style to his room using a secret passage way that leads from his office to his room while kissing Yuu a hot french kiss.

"mmk..urk..uhn..."

Yuu Tried to struggle but Guren currently grip him with a death grip.

"g-gu-nn! gu-ren!mmph!s-top!"

When they arrive in Guren's room,Guren toss Yuu on his bed and then pounce on top of him.After that, Guren kiss Yuu a sloppy kiss while taking off his Yuu's upper uniform.

"Guren!nn...s-stop..it!"

Guren paid no mind to Yuu's complaining and started to play with one of Yuu's nipples suck the other one.

"ah!mm...nnn...ahn!G-gu-ren!ahn..."

"haa...Yuu.."

Yuu cover his mouth so that those wierd sounds(to him) he make didnt come out.Guren who didnt like whats Yuu doing takes Yuu's hand and suck it.

"g-gu-ren?!ah!hnn..."

"dont cover your mouth to stop those moans Yuu..."

After that Guren licks Yuu's neck and kiss it.Then he suck on it but not to hard to make a hickey.Yuu moans Guren's name while panting.After that Gurens licks from Yuu's neck to Yuu's waist.

"nn...s-nn...s-top...Gu-ren...it...feels...really...nnn...weird...ahn!"

"really?~"

Then Guren licks the same spot again while his hand slowly buttoning off yuu's trousers.The he take off yuu's trousers while kissing him.

"mmph..hmm..."

After that Guren shove 3 of his fingers into Yuu's mouth.

"suck."

Yuu suck those fingers reluctantly and awkwardly while Guren molesting him.After some time Guren pulls his fingers thats coated with yuu's saliva from yuu's mouth and lift both of his legs up a bit and position himself between Yuu's legs.Yuu started to panic with the position he's in. Then Guren insert one of his finger in Yuu's hole.

"Gyah!oww!"

After that Guren slowly increasing the digits while scissoring his beloved Yuu's hole.

"hurts...!ah...urr...ugh...it...hurts..!s-s-top...!"

After all that he cant stand looking at Yuu.with those half closed eyelids and teary eys.A reddish face and ears.Puckered lips and lastly a whole hot naked body.Also with one hand above his head and another beside his mouth.He just slooks so devouring or easy say...rape-able.He just want to rape that boy instantly but decided to be patient cause he dosent want his little animal to be hurt.He pulled out his fingers and put his tip on Yuu's entrance.Yuu tensed after sensing that Guren's tip is at the entrance of his hole.Guren entered Yuu slowly but Yuu still tense and more tears flows out of his eyes.

"a-ah!G-Guren!it...hurts!P-pull out!"

"shh...shh..its okay its okay...relax okay?"

Then Guren kiss Yuu's forehead then his mouth in attempt to calm the boy and distract him from the pain.It worked and Yuu relaxed a bit.after that Guren wait for a few minutes to let Yuu fully relaxed and to make Yuu adjust and be comfortable with the new feeling.When he sensed that Yuu has fully relaxed he started moving but he mve slowly so that Yuu's hole dosent ache.

"ah!...ah...ahah...nn...ah..."

After sometime Guren's pace has becomes faster and Yuu's moans had become louder.

"ah! aH! ah!Ahn!Ahah!"

Guren's thrust now faster and harder then befor and he's focusing on Yuu's G-spot.Aand at one time at last Guren found Yuu's G-spot.

"Gyah! ah!nyah!T-there!AHn!"

After finding the Yuu's G-Spot, Guren start to pound hard and fast at the same place and this makes Yuu go crazy.

"Gyah!AH!Nyah!Nyahh!Uwahh!Ahh!AHn!NYah!Nyah!Urk!G-guren! I-Im c-cum-ing!!Nyahhh!!!"

andddddd he came...It spurt out to the two of them.Because of the tightness of Yuu's hole when he comes,after a few thrust Guren's next to cum.He spurt it inti Yuu's hole.

"Gyah!"

Then yuu passed out.And for Guren,after a few pants, he pulled out and lay beside Yuu.He kissed yuu's forehead before mumbling 'i love you' and cover them up and hug Yuu's body before slowly falling into a deep sleep.

~(._.~) the next morning ~(._.~)

Guren and Yuu wakes up to the sound of a bomb. After a few seconds of calming Yuu and told him to go back to sleep which Yuu happily accepted and sleep back.He then turns to the sound and notice that shinoa was looking at him.

"Hey Guren!!!!!!!!!!!-"

Shinoa stopp what she was yelling when she notice that there was someone with Guren under the blankets and just notice that its Yuu.

"...Ha...Haha...Hahahahaha! To think that you would do that such of things to him! HAhahaha!"

Guren blushed and cursed under his breath.He checked on Yuu if he was still sleeping and thankfully he did.

"what the hell do you want shinoa."

says Guren with a scowl and a shade of red on his face.

"Ouh nothing~ just checking you out... bye!"

as soon as shinoa said that she sprints out of the room leaving a dumbfounded Guren and a sleeping raven-haired brunette.

Then Guren mumbled 'tch whatever.' and continues to sleep while hugging Yuu.

~(._.~) END ~(._.~)


End file.
